role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Keris
Keris (いケリス, Kerisu) is a Baranoian officer and a mercernary general. She is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Keris is a ruthless, cunning and cold Baranoian, showing very little emotion and being very dedicated to her job. She seems to enjoy holding authority over others and acts pretty smugly when things go her way. She prefers to work in her on business, that way she has more freedom, but unless the job is offering for a position for her to become general. She seems to have a some high amount of respect for Inconnu but it's not totally clear. She also likes to tame Machine Beasts, animals and bestial kaiju. She prefers to work solo though in order to accomplish her goals, as she knows how to handle her threats. History Debut: Midnight Mayhem III Halted Alliance Keris first appeared to assist Gekido-jin and the other four of Inconnu's generals to attack the Godzillans/Gamorans alliance and led the attack up until Inconnu's arrival to the fight. She mainly fought off against Kunin and Gamoni, doing some great amount of damage against the two. She noticed TripGoji about to attack her back, and threw one of her electro-cages at him, trapping TripGoji. As TripGoji tried to get out, Gekido-jin came over and hit TripGoji's cage and sent TripGoji flying into space; Keris laughed hysterically. After the end of the fight, Keris came along with Inconnu and ordered Gokidon and Mechanical Raban to take the captured Kunin with them. Her current whereabouts are currently unknown as of late. Arsenal & Abilities * Whip: Keris carries around a powerful whip that can be used to lash at or whip at enemy. It can also glow bright blue and emit immense heat, inflicting some serious pain. * Beam: Keris can fire out two powerful beams by holding out her whip straight out correctly. These beams can cause powerful explosions. * Electro-Cages: Keris can hurl out these special cages that at first, look like ordinary small cages but once they hit their target, they grow to the size of the target and become trapped within the cages. The bars are electric, meaning that if one tries to escape from the cage they will be shocked. However, this is a seldom used attack, mainly used unless necessary. * Sheet Launcher: '''Keris can also shoot out sheets (that resemble bed sheets) out from her navel-gem to either tangle/trap her opponents. The sheets also appear to be electrical and appear to be explosive, meaning that they can also function as explosives. * '''Human Form: Keris can take on human form. Trivia * Her name is sometimes misspelled as "Kerith". * She is also known as "Bara Keris". * Her name is based on Ceres, a Roman goddess. Interestingly enough, "Keris" is also another name for the weapon "Kris". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Robots Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)